300heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Devil Fruit System FAQ
FAQ Q: How to get the devil fruit? A: You need to have Devil Seed before you can grow Devil Fruit. Devil Seed can be found at Item Mall. Q: What is the Devil Power? A: Devil Power are divided into 3 types, Zoan , Paramecia and Logia. Those 3 powers can be brought at Item Mall. Q: How to use the Devil Power? A: You can develope the Devil Seed by nourishing it with Devil Power. Every time you cultivate 1 Devil Seed, you will need at least a total of 300 Devil Powers. Through different types of Devil Power, you can create different types of Devil Fruit. Q: How to cultivate the Devil Fruit? A: Here is the instruction about how to cultivate the Devil Fruit: #After purchasing Devil Seed, you need to enter the Thousand Sunny Ship at the Lobby Interface and move Monkey D. Luffy to the location indicated by the arrow to cultivate the Devil Fruit. #At the orange grove, you can plant your Devil Seed and get 1 Ordinary Fruit after an hour. #At the training room, you can cultivate Ordinary Fruit using Devil Power and change Ordinary Fruit into Devil Fruit. The attributes and level of the fruit are randomly generated through this process. #Finally, you can use the Devil Fruit on a single hero at the kitchen. After using the fruit, you will know the attributes of the used Devil Fruit. #Using the Devil Fruit with greater level on the hero who already had the buff from Devil Fruit on lower level will replace the effect the lower level buff with greater level buff on these heroes. #However, using lower level Devil Fruit on the hero who already had the buff from Devil Fruit at greater level will make the fruit disappear and the buff effect from the previous fruit will not be replaced. #Using various Devil Powers during cultivation will have a certain influence on the finished product of Devil Fruit. Q: Where can I use those buffs from Devil Fruit? A:The buff can be used Eternal Battlefield and Dimensional War to enhance certain attributes or effects on a single hero. Q: What are the effects of Devil Fruit? A: The effects of the Devil Fruit are as follows: *'Fruit Name: '''Moku Moku no Mi (Smoke-Smoke Fruit) **'Passive: Grants 1%/2%/4% bonus Armor. **'Passive: '''When performing a basic attack on an enemy or being attacked by an enemy, there is a 15%/30%/45% chance of becoming a smoke, unable to be selected as a target and become immune to all basic attacks for 3 seconds (the efffect can trigger every 10 seconds). but deepened the skill damage received by 30%/20%/10% while becoming a smoke. *'Fruit Name: 'Numa Numa no Mi (Swamp-Swamp Fruit) **'Passive: 'Grants 1%/2%/4% bonus Armor. **'Passive: '''When being attacked by an enemy, there is a 10%/20%/30% of becoming a mud, reducing physical damage received by 3%/6%/9% and increasing skill damage received by 3%/6%/9% for 4 seconds while also leaving a mud at your feet. The mud reduces the Movement Speed of all affected enemies by 30%. The user of this '''Devil Fruit always fears for being blocked in a closed container. *'Fruit Name: '''Sube Sube no Mi (Smooth-Smooth Fruit) **'Passive: Grants 1%/2%/4% bonus Health. **'Passive: '''Grants 5%/10%/15% bonus Movement Speed when doesn't wearing any shoes, and when performing a basic attack or being attacked there is a 2%/4%/8% of granting 10%/15%/20% bonus Movement Speed that lasts for 3 seconds. The effect can trigger every 10 seconds. *'Fruit Name: 'Bomu Bomu no Mi (Bomb-Bomb Fruit) **'Passive: 'Grants 1%/2%/4% Ability Power. **'Passive: 'Any attack will cause an additional explosion on an enemy, dealing 100/200/400 magic damage on the target. This effect can trigger every 4 seconds. *'Fruit Name: 'Supa Supa no Mi (Dice-Dice Fruit) **'Passive: 'Grants 1%/2%/4% bonus Attack Damage. **'Passive: 'Basic attacks deal additional 50/100/200 true damage, and when being attacked there is a 2%/4%/8% chance to reduce received damage by 50%. *'Fruit Name: 'Noro Noro no Mi (Slow-Slow Fruit) **'Passive: 'Grants 1%/2%/4% bonus Magic Resist. **'Passive: 'Each basic attack has a 20%/25%/30% chance to reduce the opponent's Movement Speed and Attack Speed by 2%/3%/5%, stacking up to 10 times. *'Fruit Name: 'Choki Choki no Mi (Snip-Snip Fruit) **'Passive: 'Grants 1%/2%/4% bonus Attack Damage. **'Passive: 'Each basic attack has a 2%/4%/8% chance to ignore opponent's Armor, reducing target's Armor by 30%/40%/5% for 3 seconds. This effect can trigger every 10 seconds. *'Fruit Name: 'Inu Inu no Mi, Model: Dachshund (Dog-Dog Fruit, Model: Dachshund) **'Passive: 'Grants 1%/2%/4% bonus Health. **'Passive: '''Each basic attack has a 2%/4%/8% chance to apply '''Charm effect to all enemies nearby for 1 second. *'Fruit Name: '''Hebi Hebi no Mi, Model: King Cobra (Snake-Snake Fruit, Model: King Cobra) **'Passive: Grants 1%/2%/4% Ability Power **'''Passive: '''Each basic attack has a 12%/24%/40% chance of applying '''Poison effect on an enemy, dealing 50/75/100 magic damage per second for a total of 6 seconds. The Poison effect can be stacked up to 3 times. *'Fruit Name: '''Yami Yami no Mi (Dark-Dark Fruit) **'Passive: Grants 1%/2%/4% Ability Power **'''Passive: '''Reduces all damage received by 10% and converts the reduced damage into '''Dark Energy. When using the next skill attack, the Devil Fruit user will consume a small amount of their own life to increase the skill damage based on the stacks of Dark Energy, up to 50/75/100 stacks. The first skill attack always has 100% chance to be amplified by Dark Energy, after that there is a chance to trigger the ability, up to 4 times. News Source http://300.jumpw.com/details/41/7064.html